Carli Mosier
Carli Mosier-Faigen (born February 28, 1978 in Houston, Texas) is an American singer and voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *7Seeds (2019) - Nijiko *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Laura Stuart (ep24) *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Laura Stuart *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) - Eider (Announced) *AKB0048 (2013) - Mimori Kishida *AKB0048: next stage (2014) - Mimori Kishida *Ace Attorney (2018) - Additional Voices *Amnesia (2014) - Heather 1, Additional Voices *Another (2013) - Sanae Mizuno, Additional Voices *Armed Girl's Machiavellism (2018) - Amou *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Akira Yoshii *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Akira Yoshii *Best Student Council (2007) - Kenran Vice President, Additional Voices *Blue Drop (2010) - Novaal Operator 1 (ep3), Novaal Operator 2, Additional Voices *Bodacious Space Pirates (2013) - Misa Grandwood *Campione! (2013) - Ena Seishuin, Saleswoman (ep5), Teacher (ep2) *Danganronpa (2015) - Toko Fukawa/'Genocider Sho' *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Mayuko (ep9) *Dog & Scissors (2015) - Sachi Moribe, Additional Voices *ef - a tale of melodies (2012) - Yuko Amamiya *ef - a tale of memories (2012) - Yuko Amamiya *Fairy Tail (2016) - Ophiuchus *Flip Flappers (2018) - Yuyu *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010) - Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Ritsu Takarada *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom (2012) - Kimigiku, Additional Voices *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: Record of the Jade Blood (2012) - Kimigiku (ep1) *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Astraea *Hyouka (2017) - Ballroom Dance Club Member (ep1), Additional Voices *IS: Infinite Stratos 2 (2014) - Squall Meusel, Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Fantasy Eu (ep7) *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Fantasy Eu (eps2-4) *Jormungand (2014) - Valmet *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Valmet *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Alexandra "Sasha" Aishavan (ep9) *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! (2015) - Nanase Tsukumo, Rikka's Mother, Additional Voices *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! Heart Throb (2015) - Nanase Tsukumo, Chimera (ep4), Eager Kid (ep2), Rikka's Mom (ep10), Yumeha Togashi (ep11) *Magikano (2007-2008) - Yuri Kurosu *Maria†Holic: Alive (2014) - Nanami Kiri, Miss Nishizaki (ep8), Additional Voices *Mayo Chiki! (2014) - Suzutsuki Kanade *Moeyo Ken (2007) - Sayoko Yamazaki *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Arisu Himeno *Mysterious Girlfriend X (2013) - Yoko Tsubaki, Additional Voices *Needless (2011) - Aruka Schild *Nerima Daikon Brothers (2006-2007) - Yukika, Additional Voices *New Game! (2017) - Shizuku Hazuki (Announced), Mozoku (Announced) *Nobunaga the Fool (2015) - Niccolo Machiavelli, Additional Voices *No-Rin (2016) - Tsukasa Nakazawa *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2014) - Arbell *Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God (2013) - Burger Flipper (ep24), Clerk (ep24), Crab Waitress (ep8), Dumb Girl (ep21), Girl C, Hot Girl (ep21), Students, Tamaki Chieno, Worker Bee (ep24), Young Rook, Additional Voices *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Haruki Sagae *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Midoriko *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Midoriko (ep9) *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Wilhelmina Carmel *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Wilhelmina Carmel *Shin chan (2011) - Bitzi Koyama *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Arya *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (2014) - Shibata Katsuie *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Alme, Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *tsuritama (2013) - Duck Boss, Duckmen, Additional Voices *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Cedric Granville/Alice Bernstein *Venus Versus Virus (2007-2008) - Nene, Child A (ep7), Additional Voices *WATAMOTE: No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! (2014) - Nurse (ep2), Additional Voices *Wizard Barristers (2016) - Fumiya (ep6), Mayu Saotome, Additional Voices *Xenosaga: The Animation (2007-2008) - Councilwoman (ep4), Febronia (ep7), Mina (ep6), Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Planzet (2012) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Laura Stuart *Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (2016) - Misa Grandwood *Colorful: The Motion Picture (2013) - Class Mates, Makoto's Mother *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork (2013) - Astraea 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2013) - Akira Yoshii (ep2) *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: A Memory of Snow Flowers (2013) - Kimigiku, Geisha (ep5) *Halo: Legends (2010) - Daisy (ep4), Girl (ep5) *Shakugan no Shana S (2013) - Wilhelmina Carmel Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (79) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (79) *Years active on this wiki: 2006-2019. External Links *Carli Mosier on BTVA Category:American Voice Actors